Are Demon Days
by IceQueenKoanita
Summary: What if you had to sacrifice your future, to save everyone past...Kouga must go on a journey, not just to defeat Naraku..but to help save the last gift from Kagome. KogaXO.C.


**Koanita- **okay so here is another fanfiction xD, whoop whoop...yup finally got into the groove while writing again. N seeing how new episodes are slowly popping up I am very happy...it has inspired me to write that old fanfiction on here from years back, with some improvements of course.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, all rights to Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi. The made up characters...well i came up with them but i never would of if the show and manga was none existant!

* * *

**Are Demon Day's**

**Chapter 1: A Violent Return**

**Someone's POV**

_I ran further and further through the dark abyss, there was nothing here..I could only feel the bitting cold of snow, but it was no where to be found or seen. The only thought I had was where the hell was I? Suddenly a light appeared so far away as I saw shadows of people running, I moved faster trying and praying that I could catch up to them...."H-HEY!? Wait up...please!!!! D-don't leave me here alone!!!" I had screamed out moving as fast as my legs could carry me. It was as if I knew them, but i couldn't see them...none of them, only dark figures of three men and two girls. Why where they running away...and more importantly, How could they let me just fall behind?_

_......._

_'If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down, But sugar don't forget what you already know, I could be the one to turn you out, We could be the talk across the town'_

My hand jetted out of the cover and hit the clock turing off the radio as I opened my eyes and sighed. Why did I keep having that dream? I thought quietly to myself. All I ever had was that same dream, nightmare for the past month...it was even worse sometimes. Sometime's I could hear a man, I'd never seen him before in my life, but in the fleeting second of the vision he was my father. Laughing like a lunatic as he vanished in the mist of dark purple miasma..I sighed shaking my head. he kept calling me weak, so many people screaming as blood and bodies had fallen onto the floor. Dead, everyone..dead. But it wasn't real. Demons and Legends where not real, they where just the fear of man kind.

I sighed again and got up slowly after glancing at the clock. It was a school day, but when wasn't it a school day? My mother knocked on the door and yelled at me to get a move on it. She spoke english, but we where from America...long ago my ansectors had moved there and I had been born in Oklahoma...I loved it. I missed it. but due to problems with the economy and such we had moved to Kyoko Japan. I didn't look like them, I had very little of any traits of the japanesse, so no one really knew. I was just some weird American that had moved here and spoke good japanesse.

I attended Fukuko high, and sadly I have very few friends...of course, this in itself might be because for the first couple of years I was in a coma, and to weak to leave the house or anything once I had awoken. The school uniform was rather simple..it was mixture between the style of other uniforms and traditional clothing in the old, old days. Back when demon's roamed, or so legand's said.

I got dress and walked slowly at first on my way until I remembered that I was suppose to meet Sora and Kagome, who had finally desided to come to school for the week, mostly because I saw them smiling at me and waving. I moved to walk across the street not knowing that half way through the sign changed. All I heard was a car engien and tires on wet roads screetching. Sora screamed out my name "Saya!!!!!" I couldn't figure why until I was slammed and thrown into the air, everything going black.

It was cold so very cold, I couldn't see or open my eyes. I couldn't move...all I could feel was my body and the cold wet concret, I felt hands on me and someone crying. I knew somehow, it was Sora or Kagome, maybe both. I couldn't really think as my hearing dulled and the pain slowed down...it was dark. So very dark. Darker then any soul could understand, picth black seemed so bright in comparacen. Wait, I did see something. A bit of light and shadows running, but they stopped...I couldn't see their faces only I knew they where smiling. "Yukina...come back to us." It was a whisper..I couldn't hear crying anymore or feel anyone. Who had been crying again? I couldn't remember as I saw a blury vision of a place I knew...how had I forgotten?

No. This wasn't right. Home was where I lay...or was it these people? I didn't understand, the shadowed figures reached out to me. "Please, Yukina." I took the hand and heard someone scream in surprise and a type of hysterical joy. "She's ALIVE!!!" I felt warm, so warm...nothing hurt. I was a bit light headed, but nothing hurt. I blinked to expect to see Sora, but instead it was Miyu...Miyu? Was that all just a dream. No, it had been to real...everything was lost as memories came to me. My sister, Miyu- was my sister. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears as she smiled, her long black hair was unkept and her clothes seemed out of place on her. She looked tired and hungry. How long had I been out?

I blinked as I set up slowly and winced as pain and heat surged up my back and leaned down a bit as she made a loud noise of worry. How long had I been out?...Somehow, I had a feeling that the world I knew before was real. It was reality, was I in a coma?...Yet now everything seemed almost imposible...cars? My heart beat and I counted it for a few minutes just breathing trying to understand...this was my home. I must have been knocked unconscionce or something. But how?

My eyes widened as I remembered me and Jin in a clearing, an ambush. We had been ambushed. Someones hand touched my arm and i was snapped away from my thoughts. Looking to see Miyu crying as she hugged me softly, careful. As if she was afraid I would break. As if. Yukina Himora, was not so fragile. I had ran this place sense mothers death, and father's betrayl. I was a mercinary, a miko, and more then that- the oldest left of the family. The people's leader. Shit. What had happened?

I blinked as I hugged her back trying to remember not just the attack, but more. There had been an arm sized sword coming at me....someone had attacked me while I had turned to attack them, and deflected the sword. Eyes, familiar came to mind a long with a feeling of dread, hate, and despair. He had betrayed me. Kuza. That bastard. And they had been childhood friends. I sighed and gritted my teeth forcing herself not to cry. I should had known. NEVER trust someone. It had almost gotten her killed again. Shit. Her and Jin where suppose to meet with him. Jin, her military leader. He was going to kill them, all of them. I gripped Miyu's shirt and then pulled away though it hurt to.

"How long. How long have I been like this!?" I demanded a bit rudely, I didn't appoligize though. I had a right to be pissed. I had to know. Miyu looked uncomfortable. "Seven months..." She said hesitantly. Sighing I just nodded.. Damn it. "Miyu, get Toya. I need to speak with him." She nodded and left me as I cursed under my breath. She returned with the rather eagger and shocked half demon at her side. "Yukina!" He knelt for a second and I supressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Toya, send out Ren and tell him to kill Kuza." He nodded. "As you wsih." Was all he said giving me a rather long and worried look. "I'm glade you are awake. How do you feel?" I sighed a bit, and not in annoyance. I felt hurt. I need a hug and hope, but to hell with saying that. Tired, and like I needed a long bath. After seven months though, i really must. "Fine. A bit sore at the moment." He nodded and left.

Miyu glared daggers at me as I tired to get out of bed. I put my hand up before she spoke. "No, I am taking a bath, and checking on the people Miyu." She sighed and smiled a bit sad. "Okay, but- d..don't strain yourself." I sighed and nodded feeling a bit like a jerk. She was my sister after all. "Whatever." Was my only rebuddle as I left her in the room.

Seven months. I should have figured it when I saw her. Her clothes was fitting of the spring festival coming up after all. As I made my way to the hot spring I sighed looking at my reflection for a while. My long auburn/black hair was unkspt and had grown in my sleep. My body had scars and some wounds as well as bruises still...it made me rather sad. How I wished, they at least would of waited until I had healed from the last battle, but advantages. My green and brown eyes where tired and looked haunted...as if some ghost followed and hung with me no matter where I went...or perhaps I was just feeling a wee bit sorry for myself. Probuably.

I sighed and got undressed before stepping into the water and letting it melt away my problems. surrendering to the current and warmth, to it's healing. I smiled a bit at the thought as steam continuced to rise around me. I suddenly felt more tired and yet, at peace. Sighing I couldn't help but think about what this ment...Spring. God, I had to go on that pillgramage soon...Shit. No, that wasn't until summer, but it was sooner then I liked at the moment.

***

I couldn't help but keep thinking of the dream...it was so real. What if it was, what if I was in a coma and I was in a hospitle. I snorted at the thought, lodacris. No...Sighing I tried to remember myself who i was....

I am Yukina Himora... The leader or 'emperess' of the Unimazi Tribe located in Kyoko Japan. My people had hidden away from humans and demons alike for centuries with a barrier and gaurds. Humans...Demons...and half demon's made this there home. There was only A few Tribes like this one, all part to the same Kingdom.. Each one was more connected to abilities envolving an element as well as certain demons. Mine was Water. Our demon's or animals are wolves, tigers, panthers, and foxes. Birds where not welcome.

My mother was killed in a raid, and my father left his people during battle....only to return years later and try to kill everyone as the half-demon known as Nuraku. Onigumo, both of the names made my stomach sick. We had endured and managed to survive, and I really hoped he never returned. I didn't want him to kill us...and i was sure he thought he had as it was, or at least Kagura was. Demon bitch.

All of it seemed like my fault. If I hadn't left to go on the journey. Surely I could have sent Miyu to the sacred shrine up south. When I had returned, that was the first thought I had. The smell of ash, fire, buring flesh and miasma had filled the air along with screams. Perhaps, it was best I thought for so many years after that if I just left. That I was cursed as my great grandmother had been. Maybe I brought nothing but death and ill fortune to my people...

No, I had grown and became strong sense then. I was not a quiter, and I sure as hell was not my father! I was all they had left beside my half brothers and Miyu. Miyu was a woman of healing, one who controlled the air and lived to save lives. I controlled Water...I could heal, but I could also distroy. My brothers had no leading qualities. Ranma and Nishiki..then there was Kyoko- but he was married, and lived in the western tribe. Cowards at best and usually procrastinators. I would not and could not see the tribe be lead by them while I groaned and felt sorry for myself. It was the same now. So I had been betrayed, that didn't mean I was going to hide from it or fear every man and shadow....right?

.........

It was now probuably around three, and yet it already felt as if the day was spent. Sighing I couldn't help but wish that I hadn't woken up. The men had left, as I had asked...and where hot on his trail. More and more about the last seven months came to me and I had work as well as healings to do. Most people would thinking being a leader, little less a hime was a great privlage. Fun and full of knights in shining armor, but in all reality- it was nothing like that.

To run a kingdom ment you had to keep on the up and up, with everything from the needs of the people, the condition of the army, making sure everything was running smoothly and ready for festivals as well as for speaking with them. Somehow I couldn't help but wonder how others outside here lived and protected themselves, or so much as ran them. Probuably, nothing like this. I could only shake my head as I did what I could and then headed out toward the Shrine to see how Miyu and the others where doing.

I was rather pleased to find they had done well through my absence, if one could call it that. In fact that in itself struck a nerve when it came to mind. It tasted sour and bitter beyond reason. Pain...and confussion, though honestly I couldn't think why I would be confussed. How could I have ever put any trust into someone? No major healings where needed for me to perform, good. In all honsety, I didn't think I was up for it- nor did I think Miyu had either. Just a feeling.

As I turned away from the shrine a small smile tugged on my lips....the wolves. At just the thought, i wanted to run to them and bury my face in one of there warm fur, which was prolly not my greatest moment or desire. But how could one not want to? They where my spirit animal....and more then that my favorite. So noble, loyal...ah, yes. Was it wrong for a human to feel such away? Yes, probuably. Once at the den I had the same normal welcome. Pups, grown wolves, and the demons where always a very relieving sight. They would greet me, and call me sis- as if I was truly one of them in there eyes. Perhaps, I was? Who knew. I never was sure...

The warm sun shone down on me as a gental wind caressed my skin. The pups fought each other. If it got to far they would be stopped and repermanded...it wasn't real fights. Just play, and yet it was. The most dominant of them would one day lead them. I didn't want to think right then really, so I layed on the ground and closed my eyes resting. If I could, I would probuably never leave here. To me this was my home, where I had always belonged...yet I was an outsider. And I would have to go at some point to my village.

My eyes where still close as a shadow loomed a bit above me and I smirked slightly...somehow I knew who it was already. Getsu...he was was their new leader, sense his father had passed away. His mate, as well, had died around the same time....about two years ago when Nuraku had attacked. He was lucky he had survived- and even luckier he had managed to save as many as he had. "Yes...?" I question lightly peeking at him with one of my eyes. He smiled at me, as normal.

It was rather weird. I had grown up with him, and he was my best friend...almost like a brother to me. Closer then anyone I had ever known. He chuckled messing up my hair lightly with his hand as he set beside me and looked at them. "Glade to see you finally got up. Lazy bones." I stuck my tounge at him. "Eh, like your one to talk. Snewzer." He crinkled his nose at me and shook his head. "Your the only person who still calls me that." I shrugged. He sighed looking at me a bit serious, I never really liked that look..."They where worried....the wolves," He said looking away. Somehow I didn't really think it was them who was. "Miyu said she thought you where going to die."

His voice was nuetral, calm...and yet. There was more. I didn't push or say anything about it. It's his buisness...he never had been good at just saying 'you scared the shit out of me' or 'be careful'. I nodded sitting up a bit, which strangely made me closer to him somehow. Maybe how he was angled? I smiled weakly a bit. "Yeah..." was all I could really say. I sighed a bit as I looked up at him, he glanced at me and his cheeks where red...that was new. I almost laughed, was he blushing? Nawh. "Sorry I worried you..." I said softly. "Hey Getsu, do you think it's possible to dream of the future. As in like, your reincarnation?" I asked slowly. He blinked and looked down his face saying he was struggling...i must have changed subject to fast, but he nodded. "Yeah, I guess...if it was something you needed to know in this life too..." He asid finally.

I nodded. "Okay..." sighing there came a thought, i'd have to go back....and that ment I would be bugged by the suiters." He looked at me as if he knew why i had sighed and smiled a bit fidgetting. Yeah, this was very new. Was he okay? "Tomorrow is going to be hell. " He nodded. "Jin, Toya, and Kono..are going to be at it again, hunh?" I nodded. "I hate it...I wish they would just leave me alone. I'm never going to choose any of them. They won't make a good mate, little less any type of leader." He nodded and looked at the grass for a bit. Just how true it was though made me even more annoyed. My 'chosen' mate would of been but at the time I hadn't even known what I had done. Koga. It still kind of hurt. I really did love him, but when I had left the clan it was the last I saw of him. Then there was the demon who dad had picked out. He had thrown me away and was dead.

It was quiet for a long while. "So, why don't you just pick someone? Maybe- you should look...he could be outside this place, Kina...." He looked kind of red too, seriously this was getting weird. "Or maybe right in front of you...you just don't see it. " I felt my eyes go wide a bit. W-was he...? "Ge-" but before I could even finish his name Jin came running up and tackled me, I pushed him off and smacked him upside the head outragged. "What the hell!!!! I'm still injures numb skull" I said mad. Getsu looked rather pissed off too, I looked at Jin but he wasn't looking at me but glaring at the wolf demon. Had I missed something, well besides the last seven months. Sense when did they not get along?

"Jin, what are you doing here?" I asked and he looked at me with a sly smile. "To get you, You need to come back home." I felt like saying I was home, but stopped. I had people to protect and lead...I looked at the sky and growled. "No, I don't. I did what I could for today...besides, I've only been here for like what? An hour?" He looked mad, good. Points for me. "Yukina-" he started but I shook my head and spoke. "No. I have been locked in there for seven months. I deserve at least some peace. And as SOON as I get there, your what? Going to start trying to take me somewhere? Or your going to get cocky to Toya or Kono. So no." Honestly, I hated how they acted. It had been like this ever sense my, uh 'promised' mate died- which was only found out thanks to Miyu. In all reality I couldn't really say I cared anymore little less when i found out. He had forgotten me as it was.

He growled and I glared growling back. Eventually he just sighed glaring at Getsu, who had litterly done nothing. I sighed and looked at the pups trying to ignore Jin...but honestly his presence pissed me off- and seemed to be bothering Getsu, it was his pack. I sighed. "Jin, go back to the village." He looked at me pissed. I couldn't get why. "Fine! Stay here with the mutt!" An he was gone. I just blinked, what was his problem? Sighing I tried to keep my mind on right then though my head felt like a whirl wind.

All I could do was look at Getsu confussed. "Seriouly, what's the deal? You two get in a fight or somethin?" I asked cocking my head to the side to look at him. He just nodded and looked rather solloum as well as red again. "Well?" I asked after a while wanting to know. "I- it was nothing really, I just realized something a few months ago...I heard him talking and I, well we have an understanding now." I blinked.

"That wasn't an answer." He smirked "Your right, it was an evasion." I sighed and finally smiled after awhile. If he didn't want to tell me then it was probuably none of my buisness, though in the pit of my stomach I was sure it was. "Okay." I said slowly as he blinked at me. "Just like that, no questions?" I shook my head. "Wouldn't do any good. I've known you my entire life, so I know your too stubbron." He just laughed at that. "I guess." We stayed there silent for some time just liseaning to the noises of the wolves and pups..watching the world slow drift to grey to a bright slash of colors and into a pitch black.

I left and went back to the village....Getsu kept looking at me as if he was trying to figure something out the entire time. He had even opened his mouth to say something but must have thought better of it, because he closed it and didn't. Tomorrow I would go see Sanra and ask her about my dream.... That night I layed in my bed trying to think, there was no way that had been just a dream. An entire life in only seven months? No...there was something I needed to know now or later. Why else would I have it? And more so...I believed I had seen and felt from my own reincarnations eyes and ears...but why?

Closing my eyes I could remeber the faces I had thought of...a boy in a yellow head band laughed. I couldn't even remember him from the dream, but knew he'd been in it. It was weird...he looked like someone I had ran into here. Shrugging I sighed and finaly quit fighting my eyelids and body letting it take me in a fitful sleep.

**************

**Meanwhile**

Kagome whipped a few new tears away from her eyes as she positioned her self to jump into the well. She had to go back...for once however she didn't feel she could stand it. Sure she had seen thousands of dead people, she had helped slay demons. Yet to see someone so close almost killed: It unnerved her to her very core. She finally desided to go...it was that or InuYasha would gripe, and she didn't need that. Not right then.

Once she was back, as usual she found InuYasha waiting for her. He looked rather pissed but closed his mouth as his gaze became slightly worried on the 16 year old human. "Ka-kagome? Have you been crying?" He said not really sure. He'd done a lot of stupid blunders, but nothing rescently that would give her that look. Had something happened? She just nodded. She could tell him but honestly she didn't want to talk about it, sighing a bit she readjusted her backpack. "Don't worry bout it." It surprised her how many times she had to say that when they had finally made it to the others. All of them seemed very consernedm, or at least curious in her mood changes from ander to sad. It didn't make her feel better or appreciative. Just pissed.

"Will you all quit worrying! I'm fine." She felt the stinging sensation of tears threatning to fall. "And, so will she be..." This got Sango and them to give each other looks before Sango gently coaxed. "Who is 'she'..." Kagome sighed. "I went to hang out with my freinds, who I haven't seen in a long time. Yukina was hit, hard. She's slipped in a coma..." She said nervously. "No one knows...if she'll make it." They nodded now in understanding.

Sango smiled a bit incuragingly. "It's okay, I mean she's still hanging on right?" Miroku nodded as well and came closer a bit to Sango. "She's right. Besides you have to believe she'll make ?" He said slowly. "If you don't believe so, then what happens? You just have to pray for the best." He said, Sango started to say something to him until his hand disappeared and the next everyone knew she slapped him hard glaring. "Pervert."

Eventually she calmed down and they stopped trying to comfort her, which was good, she'd already told InuYasha to sit around fifty some times. They ran into Totasai, and more was learned about the sword as well as a challenge by his brother, Sesshomaru. Everything seemed normal, only deep inside she felt a bit hollow here and there. Couldn't she get just one day without drama or fighting?

It was while they where traveling that she felt a jewel shard near by and while heading toward the power InuYasha caught the wif of blood and wolves. They came to find a village completely killed off my a group of wolves and it was apparent that some demon's had done it as well. It made her gasp and hold her nose. So much blood, it looked as if they had all been eating, she knew it was more then likely but still the sight. Some how she had a feeling things where about to get akward.....

* * *

Koanita: Okay so that is the first chapter. I know, i know...more will be explained in this and the next few chapters. I'm putting it in the catagory I think it belongs in because it is Inuyasha and later on Ranma, so yeah. You'll see how they tie up later on in the story, rather toward the end.

* * *

also, i feel that explaining my made up here will help a bit...because other wise i'll have to struggle way to much with the chapters.

Name: Yukina Himura

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Siblings: Miyu, Yuri, Ranma, Kyoichi, Nishiki

(mother was a mixture of ookami/Raijuu/Koorime Youkai)

other o.c. i put in here(made-ups) Sora, Torao, Toya, Koroko, Jin, etc.

**Notice - **Other chapters will not be from this point of veiw, due to it being easier to write events and etc. as i do in my other fanfictions instead, but i figured it would be fun to at least have this chapter as i originally wrote it a few years back, sort of lol

**Please read and review!!**


End file.
